Tano's Toy Story
by ahsokanerd
Summary: Based off of Toy Story 2's plot, with a little bit of the first film, Tano's Toy Story is the story of Ahsoka Tano realizing that she isn't real - she is just a child's plaything. A doll.


**Author's Note: **After writing so many stories that had complex plots, I wanted to create a story that could function as my "break." This is Tano's Toy Story, my Toy Story and Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover. This is likely the most depressing Toy Story fan fiction you will ever read.

After all, to infinity and beyond does not exclude the modern legend of Star Wars.

* * *

Chapter 1: Everything Isn't Beautiful

Based off of Toy Story 2

* * *

"That's just great," Woody complained. He was trying to get out of the room, so far far unsuccessfully, after he had been stolen by some old guy who wanted to start a cowboy collection. Apparently he was the chicken man from the TV. What a freak. Ham had been right; he was certainly worth despising. Now he had to get out of here and back to Andy's before...

A quiet sobbing interrupted his thoughts. It sounded like it was a girl. Running clumsily, Woody hid in a box with pink styrofoam, and then peeked out for a better look. _"I wonder what that was coming from," _he thought.

The sobbing only increased, and Woody had his head on a swivel. At last, he located where the sniffling and crying sounds were coming from. It sounded as if it was coming from just outside and in front of a medium-sized black box with the label "Star Wars" written onto it. Carefully, he went out of the box, and silently walked over.

Woody reached the back of the box without attracting any attention from whoever was crying. Deciding to risk it, he went out of hiding to look at what it was. He was surprised at what he saw.

In front of Woody, with her back turned, was an orange alien doll about his size. She had grey horns with bluish-purple stripes, a red uniform to match her orange skin, and two glowing green sticks in her lap. Next to her was a tiny piece of glass that she must have been using to look at herself with.

Woody felt bad for her and took a step closer, and asked softly, "Hey, are you okay?"

The girl doll looked up, saw Woody, and looked away, continuing to cry. "I'm - I'm a toy." She then sobbed even louder.

Woody was a little surprised. He was expecting for her to say that she had been stolen from her owner as well, but this apparently was something else. _"At least she isn't going crazy, like Buzz did at first when he found out that he was a toy."_

"It's okay, we're all toys here," said Woody. "Now, we're a thight spot here. Do you want to go my home and get played with?"

The orange doll looked like she was going to be sick. "No, I don't. I want to get out of this horrible dream." Woody sat down to explain to the girl more about being a toy, but when he sat he accidentally turned to TV on. An ad played instantly, bragging about a new line of dolls, and he realized it was for dools like the one he was sitting next to.

"Star Wars: The Clone Wars Ahsoka Tano dolls available now! Get your favorite former Jedi back into action with her glowing lightsabers, and voice pack. "I can handle it," so get her today! Available at Disneyland's Star Wars Weekends exclusively," said the ad, and then the TV turned off again.

After watching the ad, the doll, or rather the Ahsoka doll, cried some more. "This- this can't be happening," she said. "I just left the Jedi Temple, and now I'm in this- this place where my life is some cancelled TV show and I am a doll? WHY!?"

The doll continued crying, and Woody was about to speak, but she slapped him in the face. "No! I don't want to hear anything from you ever again. I want to go back. I want to die!" She jumped up, grabbed her green semi-translucent sticks, and ran at the window. _Thump._ She fell to the ground, crying again. "I can't use the force?" She coughed and cried, saying over and over again, "I want to die. I want to get out of this."

"You can't," said Woody. "We're here to make children happy and-" The Ahsoka doll interrupted him. "How can this be happy?! Toys are not meant to be alive, and I'm supposed the be a Togruta, just a normal Togruta girl, in a galaxy that doesn't need me. My life was horrible, but this... dream is even worse! THIS IS NOT HAPPY!"

* * *

I can stop it here and make this a one-shot, but if you people like I, I'll update it. I wanted to point out the massive flaws in Toy Story's storyline of Buzz thinking he was real. I love Toy Story, and I get that it's a kids movie, but I wanted to put this in a more realistic light - as much as is possible for a movie/book about talking toys.


End file.
